Sing a Song of Sixpence
by Miss.Sly
Summary: Monster Music Meme. In which England endures every emotion possible.
1. Part the First

**Music Meme - Sing a Song of Sixpence  
**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _(England; FrUK/RussLand/UKUS; Hetalia)_  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. _Billie Holiday – Gloomy Sunday_

England hates rainy days.

He shakes his sopping hair out of his eyes and sighs. He's all alone. With a sad sigh he steps up onto the rail of London's bridge and closes his eyes. Stealing himself, he walks off the edge and plummets to his death.

And wakes up.

.

2. _Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah_

Arthur stood with his head tossed back towards the sky, arms splayed wide as he swayed lightly. A small smile played at his lips.

Francis stood off to the side, a frown marring his face. "What are you doing, Angleterre?"

Arthur just laughed, moonlight playing across his features giving him an ethereal glow. "I'm dancing. But you don't really care for music, do you?"

Francis' breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, mentally berating himself before saying, "What music are you referring to?"

Arthur laughed again and spun in a circle. "Do you love me?"

Francis frowned. "I think we have too much hate between us for love to exist, mon cher."

Arthur stopped and faced Francis, wide green eyes serious and intense. "Love is not a victory march, France. It's not a cry that you hear at night, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah."

Arthur stepped back into the moonlight; one hand grabbed the Frenchman's and he pulled him out into the clearing with him.

France looked at him, tilted his head back and softly sung, "Hallelujah!"

.

2. _Shakira – Underneath Your Clothes_

England loved Russia's jacket and his scarf.

He loved the warmth and the bulk and the texture pressing against his bare skin as Ivan lay above him.

But he loved the Russian's bare skin the most.

Underneath his clothes, the hills and valleys of his skin, the silvery scars hinting a violent past, the width of his shoulders, everything fascinated him.

Hot breath sounded in his ear as rough calloused hand caressed his sides and he sighed. This is the man, the nation he chose, if only for one more night.

.

3. _T.A.T.U. – 30 Minutes_

England's hands trembled. Laughter resonated in his mind, smiling faces swimming through his brain, and he trembled.

He violently shook his head, trying to shake out the images and the sounds. His breath was hard and erratic, but he didn't care. He didn't notice.

Bright eyes and soft lips and hot breath and comforting warmth haunted him. He felt sick to his stomach.

Thirty minutes ago, he had been happy. He trembled and counted down the seconds.

The carousel exploded, a bright ball of fire rising towards the heavens, shrapnel flying in every direction. A piece of twisted metal nicked his face as it flew past.

It only took him thirty minutes to decide.

.

4. _Rocky Horror Picture Show – Sweet Transvestite_

He's quite positive that France has got entirely insane.

"Bloody shagging hell, wine-bastard, what the hell are you doing?"

France stalked past him, hips forced into a suggestive sway by obscenely high red heels.

"I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover..."

Arthur could have sworn he heard he heard Alfred and Matthew shrieking with laughter in the background.

His head hit the table with a loud 'thump'.

"You lost another bet to America, didn't you?"

Francis grinned and blew him a kiss.

.

5. _3OH!3 – Don't Trust Me_

Arthur took another deep drag from his cigarette before tossing it down onto the ground stomping it out. Francis was standing entirely too close, sick leer on his face.

He sneered at the Frenchman and blew smoke in his face.

Francis stepped closer, face only inches away from Arthurs.

"You know I don't trust hoes."

"Oh Angleterre, I don't trust you either."

Arthur barked out a rough laugh, "Belt up."

His hand lashed out to twine in Francis' hair, and brought the other mans lips to his in a brutal kiss.

.

6. _The Sex Pistols – Anarchy in the UK_

America took one look at England and swallowed hard.

England strolled into the G8 meeting an hour late, not a single care in the world.

"Mon deiu... not again."

England flashed him the back of two fingers and sat down, lit cigarette between his lips.

America tried valiantly not to look at the man who raised him in that way... but that shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and those sinfully tight plaid pants...

"Iggy... what the hell?"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to say? My bleeding country has fallin' into anarchy. Figured I may as well enjoy it, you sodding wanker."

.

7. _Yamboo – Kalinka_

"Come on, it's fun, da?"

Ivan held out a hand to the smaller nation, elated grin on his lips. Arthur tossed his head back and laughed.

"I have no idea how to do that!"

Ivan laughed, "It's easy. I'll show you."

Arthur allowed himself to be led towards the dance floor with a rueful grin. The music was catchy, upbeat, even if he had no idea what the lyrics meant.

Ivan stepped back and cast him a grin before his face was suddenly no longer at Arthur's eyelevel.

Seemingly defying gravity, the large man crossed his arms and kicked out his legs in time with the music. Arthur held his breath, just waiting for him to fall. He never did.

Face flushed, violet eyes wide with happiness, Ivan held out a hand. "It's your turn now, da?"

.

8. _Katy Perry – Waking Up In Vegas_

Arthur groaned aloud, his felt like his head was splitting in too. He moaned again and buried his head into his warm pillow.

His pillow grunted.

His eyes flew open and he sat up fast. They quickly flew shut, accompanied by a hand to his mouth to prevent him from becoming reacquainted with his lunch. Something cool and metallic touched his lip.

He heard his pillow shuffling around and felt the mattress dip as it sat up. He opened his eyes and met the shocked gaze of Alfred. Simultaneously, they reached their hands out.

Matching wedding bands rested on their fingers.

"Bollocks."

.

9. _Against Me! – Pints of Guinness Make You Strong_

Arthur gazed out at the setting sun impassively. Cradled in his hands was a pint of Irish-brewed beer. A picture lay on the ground beside him.

He ignored the footsteps in his direction and took a deep swill of the dark liquid. He pretended not to notice the hand that dropped onto his shoulder.

"You okay, mon ami?"

Arthur ignored that too.

A sigh.

"If I would have known just how things would have ended up, I just would have let myself die."

He refused to meet Francis's gaze.

A strong arm wound its way across Arthur's shoulders.

"It's alright to miss him."

Arthur laughed bitterly.

"He left me."

They fell silent.

"I swear to god that I'll love him forever."

Francis dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "I know."

A laugh. "Fucking Ireland."

.

10. _NOFX – Doornails_

England knocked back his shot and signaled for another. It slid down the bar and into his outstretched hand. He glared down into the amber liquid and quickly knocked that one back too.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

The French accent gave him away immediately. England snorted.

"Why the bloody hell not? The entire world has gone to hell. So many people are dead. They're sodding doornails."

* * *

A/N: Yes. I Know. I have no excuse.  
I found this meme a while back and have been meaning to do it for a while. I've finally managed to get it done, but it seems as though everyone and their mother has done this already. Oh well.  
Also, apologies for the crappy spacing. The document editor does not wish to keep my formatting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Feedback welcome. Constructive criticism is love.

Love,  
Sly.


	2. Part the Second

Music Meme (Part the Second)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _(England; FrUK/RussLand/UKUS; Hetalia)_  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. The Lonely Island – Jizz in My Pants

"Lock eyes... from across the room..."

America and France locked eyes and made jazz hands to each other in time with the music.

Rolling their hips and stepping closer, they grinned. Centimetres from him, they stopped and bellowed, "And I jizzed in my pants!"

England tossed his head back and howled with laughter.

---

2. No Doubt – Don't Speak

He stood on the edge of the crumbling brick roof, face completely expressionless. His eyes were shut and his hands were clenched, betraying his anger. His insecurity.

"I will not say that I am sorry. I know what I am doing and I won't do anything different. I have to do this... to save my people, my country, myself. Angleterre, I'm not sorry. I have-"

"Don't speak. I know just what you're saying. If this is real, then I don't want to know. Please, stop explaining. Don't tell me because..."

Arthur's voice was soft and it trembled.

Francis stepped closer; one pale hand caught the other nation by the chin and continued, "Because it hurts. We have to stop pretending who we are. I need to do this."

England wrenched his face away. "You and me, I can see us dying... Are we?"

Francis dropped his hand, made to speak, but stopped and walked away.

Arthur dropped to his knees, buried his face in his hands and cried.

---

3. Michael Jackson – Man in the Mirror

"Things are going to hell."

"Yeah, they are. In a sodding hand basket."

A shuddering breath filled the space between them.

"I have to do something. People are dying. They have no place to go. Kids are starving in the street. Even my King of Pop is dead... "

A sigh.

"I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love. I've been paying so much attention to myself, my wants, my desires, and my needs. I've been ignoring the entire world in favour of myself. Some hero I am."

A long silence spread out between them as Arthur peered at a surprisingly solemn Alfred over his rapidly cooling tea. Shock was written all over his face.

"If you want to make the world a better place, take a look at yourself then make a change."

"...Did you just quote Michael Jackson at me?"

"...No."

---

4. Bad Religion – Scrutiny

"You know, no matter how much time goes marching by, people never forget you fucking cock-ups."

Arthur sneered down the neck of his bottle. A deep chuckle sounded in his ears.

"I understand. I really do."

Arthur cast him a searching gaze through squinting eyes before laughing softly under his breath, as though he was just realizing who he was speaking to.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Ivan smiled softly. "It is a lifetime of scrutiny, da?"

Arthur laughed again. "Is it even possibly to win this pointless moral game? 'Cuz when death comes, it's swift, and my friend, we end up all the same."

---

5. Brand New – Okay I Believe You, But My Tom

When he moved, it was fluid. He looked like some sort of avenging angel, blond hair whipping around his head, illuminated by the dying sun like a halo. His green eyes blazed in anger and pain.

"I'm heaven sent – don't you dare forget. I am all you ever fucking wanted, what all the other nations promised. But I don't think like you do, do I? But I'm the 'cause' to all you bloody fucking problems."

Francis' mind and mouth seemed to have disconnected. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"And you ask me what it's like to have myself so fucking figured out."

The light in his eyes dimmed marginally, his figure, ridged from anger, slumped lightly.

"I wish I knew."

Francis squared his jaw and pushed the other man back with one hard shove. The shorter nation flew back into a table, corner digging hard into the flesh of his back.

A bitter laugh slipped out from between England's lips.

"That's right, keep holding on to your grudge. 'Oh it's so hard to have someone to love'. It's so hard to keep a secret when it never was a secret to start."

Francis reeled back. No. He had been careful. He didn't...

"At least pretend like you didn't want to get caught."

Arthur slid to the floor, coughing blood. His eyes slipped closed and Francis fell to his knees in horror.

"I just want to believe in us."

---

6. Authority Zero – Revolution

He snarled with triumph and thrust his fist into the air. A laugh wheezed through his lungs.

His sword slipped through one more soldier and he called to one of his own, getting a furiously pleased scream in reply.

England cut through a swath of his enemies and screamed, "REVOLUTION!"

---

7. Escape The Fate – Situations

A smirk played on Arthur's lips as he moved lithely through the throng of people. He paused before Francis and dropped his lips next to his ear and whispered, "Situations are irrelevant now."

The Frenchman smirked. "Once you've had me you'll always come back."

Teeth grazed his jugular. "Don't worry; I'll be gone when the morning comes."

Francis snarled, fingers digging harshly into Arthur's hips.

In his ear, the Frenchman hissed, "I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me."

---

8. The Offspring – Pretty Fly for a White Guy

He did it. He was finally in office. The first black president. Arthur was impressed. He hadn't been sure he could do it, and Alfred had been so conflicted.

He thought that may be the reason America had dragged him to that bloody meeting. Finally meeting the boss, he said. I need moral support, he said. I can't be a hero without a sidekick, he said.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, and smiled politely at the younger nation's boss before allowing Alfred to drag him out.

Through the shutting doors, he faintly overheard someone ask, "So what did you think of him?"

"He was pretty fly... for a white guy."

---

9. Fuel – Wasted Time

His vision was blurry. His cheeks felt wet, his chest was horribly constricted and it felt like someone had dropped a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

His knees hurt and his legs were numb and he hadn't moved for over four hours.

Not since he left.

Everything felt wrong. Everything felt broken, vacant. This whole time, everything was nothing. It meant nothing. And that ruddy son of a bitch had proved that when he walked out that door. Everything he thought he knew was just wasted time.

He shut his eyes tightly and sobbed.

"Ah, here comes alone again."

---

10. The Lonely Island – I'm On a Boat

He didn't know how it happened, or for that matter precisely why, but that fucking Yank had...

"Everybody look at me, 'cause I'm sailing on a boat!"

England twitched. A part of him, a very large part, a very large dominant part of him wanted to do nothing more than haul out his old pirate gear and show him just what a boat could do.

"You can't stop me motha fucka, 'cause I'm on a boat!"

A furious breath hissed out of his lungs. Spain quivered in the corner.

That is just sodding it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Another one.  
And did no one notice there was 11 in the last chapter? There were two twos!  
I have way too much fun doing these. Way too much.

Oh, and go read Jackidy's fics, because apparently, I'm inspiring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Feedback is very welcome. Constructive criticism is love.

Love,  
Sly.


	3. Part the Third

Music Meme (Part the Third)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (England; FrUK/RussLand/UKUS/EngCan?; Hetalia)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. Automatic Loveletter – Make-Up Smeared Eyes (Acoustic)

Ireland and England fought for a very long time. But Arthur never thought Sean would ever really leave.

He padded quietly into their room, taking in the carnage - the smashed photo frames, the broken furniture, the torn and bloody sheets.

_Wait! Please don't go!_

_I won't stay._

Every word echoed through his mind and he hated himself for being such a fool.

Absentmindedly, he picked up the shirt Sean left behind and brought it up to his nose. It still smelled like him, sweat and beer and wide open fields. He trembled and hid his face in his hands, hiding his watering, bloodshot eyes. The shirt balled in his grip and with a wild cry he tossed it hard against the wall where it fell harmlessly to the floor.

He glared down at his bruised chest and bloody arms and more tears slipped down his face.

Shaking, he grabbed the shirt from the floor and the sheets from the bed and threw them into the fire roaring in his hearth.

He hid his tearstained eyes to show that he'll be fine.

---

2. The Mighty Boosh – I Love the Chosen One

"I love the Chosen One!"

"Not as much as me!"

Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I love him with my heart!" Ivan stepped closer smiling

"I love him with my body parts!" Francis scowled.

"Everybody shush!" He finally called out, hands in the air.

Francis threw an arm around his shoulder and smirked at Ivan. "There, it is decided I love the Chosen One most."

---

3. LeetStreet Boys – Yuri the Only One

Arthur stared intently at the animated figures moving across the screen.

"So this is..."

"Hai."

Kiku had a light blush over his cheekbones and a tiny smirk spread over his usually expressionless face as Arthur watched the girls on screen, all tiny waists and huge hips; huge... chests, short skirts, and they were...

His face turned blood red. He coughed.

He swore he heard Kiku chuckle, but knew that was impossible. That man would rather die than show amusement. An arm slipped around his shoulders.

"That, Arthur, is Yuri."

"...Wow."

---

4. Dashboard Confessional – The Best Deceptions

He felt stomach sick as he looked up at Francis. Strong arm snaked around his waist and he shuddered. Hot breath blew against his neck and he wrenched himself away.

"Don't you see? _Don't you see?_ All the charades are over! And all the "best deception" and the "clever cover story" awards go to you!"

France's eyes were pleading as he clutched at Arthur's hair. He moved closer, bringing their faces closer.

"So kiss me hard, because this will be the last time that I let you."

Francis brought their lips together is a bruising kiss, all tongue and crushed lips and scraping teeth. It seemed to last a lifetime to Arthur and he tasted something distinctly bittersweet when he realized that this awkward kiss that tasted of other people's lips would be of service in giving him away.

He pushed the Frenchman back abruptly, breaking the kiss and turning around.

"_Angleterre..._"

He looked over his shoulder. "You do not warrant long goodbyes."

Arthur refused to look back again as he walked away.

---

5. New Found Glory – Understatement

He's sick of smiling. His jaw hurts and he's sick of clapping and he's sick of waiting and he's sick of all these words that don't matter at all. He's sick of being someone he's not.

He fidgets in his seat, ignoring Alfred's random heroic spiel and wishes he's in a pair of tight plaid pants and fishnets and converse with his old guitar or maybe leather breeches and an open shirt with his fucking pirate hat and his ship – anything but this stupid sweater vest and dress pants.

He's getting worse. He's an understatement. And he wants out.

---

6. Eminem ft. D12 – My Band

"These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but there all on me like they wanna hold hands!"

Arthur covered his eyes with his hands so he wouldn't have to watch Alfred strut around, jeans down to his knees, white shirt, no, dress, bunched up over his ass, American flag boxers halfway up his back.

"Dude! I just think they're trying to steal the light from me. This rockstar shit is the life for me, and all the other guys despise me..."

He paused and flashed what Arthur guessed was supposed to be a gang sign before nearly tripping in his belt loop.

"My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants!"

Spain was now dancing beside America and Arthur was officially terrified.

"Oh bloody, sodding, shagging, pissing, fucking hell."

Matthew grimaced besides him. "Eh, I know, right?"

Arthur dropped his head on the table and moaned.

---

7. 3 Doors Down – Here Without You

Arthur felt it the second she died.

He felt it from the soles of his feet to the tips of his hair, he felt it in his gut, and he felt it in his bones. He felt the terror, the horror, the squealing tires and the scrunching metal. He felt her death.

He felt it and he wept.

His face was stony at her funeral. Thousands of his people sobbed and screamed and cried all around him but he had no more tears to shed.

Even now, years later, he could still feel her. He hated waking up, because she was with him in his dreams. He loved her.

He's here without her, but she's still on his lonely mind. He's here without her, but she's still with him in his dreams, and tonight, it's only the two of them, together at last.

---

8. Eve 6 – Good Lives

"Promise that forever we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie."

Little Arthur nodded his head frantically, hitched up his tiny sleeve and held out his tiny pinky. Francis smiled, smooth feminine face beaming at the other child.

"I promise."Avalon's voice was soft and high and Francis giggled a little because it sounded like the wind in the trees.

"Turn the time back, we're not growing old."

They shared beaming grins before clasping hands and padding softly through the underbrush.

---

9. Nickleback – Figured You Out

"I like your pants around your feet, and I like the dirt that's on your knees. And I like the way you still say please, when you're looking up at me, you're like my favourite damn disease."

Arthur shivered lightly as Matthew's deep, rich voice filled the room, swirling around them.

"I like the way you can't say no, too many long nights in a row."

He swallowed hard at the sexual lyrics and his smouldering blue eyes and oh god, where was the innocent little boy he raised? Where was the shy nation that faded away during meetings?

Blond hair fell around his face, framing it as he smirked and repeated, "I like your pants around your feet. I like the dirt that's on your knees"

Francis laughed and blew him a kiss before turning to Arthur and cheering, "That's _our_ boy."

---

10. Bloodhound Gang – Hell Yeah

"What would you do if you were God?" Matthew asked as he took another swig of his beer.

Arthur leaned back and pondered. "I dunno. I'd probably do something bloody weird. Make a few fucking weird commandments. 'Thou shall resist the Olsen twins', 'Thou shall not wear tube socks with flip flops', 'thou shall not cut footloose.'"

Arthur barked a laugh over the dull roar of George Street. "I'd probably get my ass Crucified. But then I'd tell them I found Jesus – he goes by Hey-zeus and he steals hubcaps from cars."

Matt laughed drunkenly and took another swig.

Arthur met his eyes over his beer. "Yeah, that's what I would do if I were God."

Matthew grinned, "Heaven's no!"

Arthur grinned back, "Hell Yeah."

* * *

A/N: So yeah. "Completed." I guess I lied.

I really love this meme way too much. There will probably be about twelve more of these. I have 1395 songs to go through, so suck it up.

There's lots of Canada in this one. I was just in a patriotic mood, I guess.

Okay. Number two – The Arthur-as-the-Chosen-One thing was more than a plot device, it was a little spoof on the whole Harry Potter thing. Mainly because I'm a Potter Nerd and love that series way too much.

Number 7 – Princess Diana. Enough said.

Number 8 – Avalon was England Pre-Britannia. Sort of... just roll with it. In my head, little England, like, really, really little England, answers to Avalon.

Number 10 – It's George Street. Drunken conversations are a must.

Feedback is very welcome. Constructive criticism is love.

Love,

Sly.


	4. Part the Fourth

Music Meme (Part the Fourth)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (England; FrUK/RussLand/UKUS/EngCan?; Hetalia)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. Blink 182 – What's My Age Again? (Live)

A wicked smirk crossed his lips.

The bass line pulsed in time with his heart as the guitar riff rocked through him. He tossed his head back and swayed his hips in time with the music, arms thrown above his head as he moved. His eyelids slipped closed and he laughed, howling out the lyrics.

"_Mon dieu, Angleterre_. What are you doing?"

Arthur laughed heartily at Francis' baffled expression. "Dancing."

He grinned widely and slowed his movements into slow suggestive movements and he helpfully supplied, "It's the slow pretty part!"

Francis shook his head slowly in disbelief. "What would you do if Alfred walked in right now? Act your age, you fool."

His grin widened, "What's my age again?"

---

2. Muse – Supermassive Black Hole

"Arthur?"

A long pause and a sigh. "Yes Alfred?"

Another pause. "What are you doing in that old police box?"

Another sigh. "It's not a police box, Alfred. It's a TARDIS."

Arthur couldn't see it, but he was willing to bet that Alfred was pouting. "It looks like a police box."

With one glance to his very amused companion, he strode foreword and tossed open the doors. The blond stumbled in, blue eyes widening behind Texas. "This... this is not a police box."

His chocolate haired companion ducked his head and snickered. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I told you so."

His companion grinned at him, ignoring Alfred's stammering about the inside being bigger than the out, and ran to the controls. After much clinking and dinging and whirring and running around and hitting things with a hammer, he ran to the doors and threw them open.

Arthur leaned against his companions' slender side and watched as Alfred's jaw dropped and he lost the ability to speak entirely.

"What... that... what..."

"That," said the dark haired man "is a supermassive black hole."

He winked at Arthur before grinning and extending a hand to the bespectacled nation before them. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

Arthur snickered as Alfred fainted.

---

3. Less Than Jake – Help Save the Youth of America from Exploding

"Come on, Arthur! I need you!"

Wide green eyes were offset by cherry red cheeks. "Oh for the love of the Queen, Alfred. No!"

Big baby blue eyes widened at him in a sickeningly sweet kicked puppy expression. "But... but they'll die! Do you want by teenagers to die? You want my teenagers to die! Oh my god! You, dear sir, are a terrorist!"

Arthur flailed his hands before his face, even his ears turning red. "I am not a terrorist! And I won't do it!"

"But... but... the unresolved sexual tension!"

"Putting naked pictures of myself on the internet will not save your youth from exploding. And children do not explode from unresolved sexual tension! Who told you that anyway?"

Alfred continued to pout like a kicked puppy with tears in his eyes and Arthur swore he heard Francis' laughter in the background.

---

4. Owl City – Rainbow Veins

The grass tickled his bare back as the cold air swirled around him. A fine mist fell around him, slicking his skin and beading in his blond hair.

He sensed more than saw the nation beside him smile. "Look! A rainbow! It is très beau, non?"

Arthur smiled at the Frenchman and to humour him replied, "Oui."

Francis laughed before resting his head on Arthur's bare chest. "You know, I miss being young sometimes."

"You should have known that we'd grow up sooner or later, 'cause we wasted all out free time alone."

---

5. Elle Milano – Stepkids In Love

England and Ireland dance around each other, each eyeing the other up before they both sprung, colliding in a tangle of hot flesh and lips and teeth.

Stumbling, back to the wall, Sean lowered his lips to Arthur's ear and hissed, "Now I need you to breathe, because this is going to hurt. And pretend words mean something, though we all know they don't."

Arthur laughed against his neck, "Skip the happy ending, stop being so polite."

Sean snickered, "We're stepkids in love. Not so polite."

Arthur grazed his lips over the other jaw line and muttered, "I guess platonic love just wasn't enough."

---

6. NOFX – Punk Guy

America and Russia exchanged glances and swallowed heavily as Arthur strode past, pointing his middle finger at a very amused France.

Their eyes trailed after him, glued to his skintight plaid pants multiple belts and... was that a fishnet top?

Francis snickered, "You know, he should have been on the cover of 'Punk and Disorderly'"

---

7. Rocky Horror Picture Show – Time Warp

"It's astounding.... time is... fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely..."

"Not for very much longer!"

"I've got to... keep control..."

Matthew inched closer to Alfred and whispered frantically in his twins ear, "Are they.. are they really doing what I think they're doing?"

Alfred swallowed audibly over the thrumming guitar. "Yes. Yes they are."

"Let's do the time warp again!"

Most of the nations had descended into madness, limbs flailing, hips gyrating. Germany, Italy, China, and Japan all sang along, jumping to the left and stepping to the right, led by Russia as Columbia, France as Riff-raff and, oh God, Magenta-England?

"You know," Alfred frowned. "I thought Arthur had more sense than that."

Matthew replied, nonchalant, "You do realize that he has entire stage productions of this thing, right?"

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "You know, I didn't think he could _thrust_ like that..."

Alfred hit Matthew hard on the back of the head. "Oh _God_, you really are Francis and Arthur's son, aren't you?"

---

8. Cara Beth Satalino – Bizzaro

Arthur scowled as he paced circles in his living room, running calloused fingers through his hair. He turned to the battered nation on his couch and sighed.

"Swallow your luck like a pill, it doesn't go down easy."

Alfred, soaked to the bone, just glared and shivered in response.

Arthur shook his head and ran his hands through his hair again. "I've never seen you hold your breath so long."

Alfred shivered a little more violently.

"Lay down, get better." He said pulling a soft, woollen blanket over the younger nations wet form. "Lay down."

---

9. Terrance and Phillip – Uncle Fucker

"Shut your fucking face, uncle-fucker!"

Arthur blinked once, twice. "Matthew... did you just..."

Alfred gasped, obviously insulted. "You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucker!"

Arthur dropped his head in his hands and groaned. He had though that out of all of them, at least _Matthew _would be normal. Guess not.

---

10. Kleerup – Until We Bleed (With Lykke Li)

He's naked, he's numb. He's stupid, but he's staying.

The light's practically nonexistent as Francis stumbles in. Arthur grimaces at the heavy haze of alcohol that clung to his breath. "You're drunk."

The reek of alcohol ghosted over his skin as he crawled closer. "I need it."

Arthur lay back, letting the other nation closer, soaking in the touch of the Frenchman like a drug.

Without emotion, Arthur whispered back, "I need you to need me."

They're bound linger on, two addicts, destined to love until they bleed then fall apart in parts.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another one! And just in time for my birthday! Which, might I add, is the third of August, so shower me with love and affection.

Not much Ivan in this one, I'm afraid. Too bad. I love Ivan. He's so adorably creepy.

So! Notes!

Number 2 – I'm so terribly sorry for the Doctor Who crossover. Not really, but I had to say it anyways. I have watched two series in under a week, so take that life. I couldn't watch that much Doctor Who and not think of the Doctor whenever I hear the words "Supermassive Black Hole" and he's always saving Britain, so there. And it's the Tenth Doctor, by the way, because he's my favourite.

Number 3 – Francis and Alfred really just wanted a "Map of England" if you know what I mean.

Number 7 – In England, there are productions of Rocky Horror where people get up and cosplay and act along. They have them in North America, but England is rather famous for it. Also, I really wanted Ivan to sing Columbia's part, but alas, time restrictions. Just sit there and enjoy the mental image of Ivan and short shorts and sparkles. Yes, that's it.

Just ask if you don't understand the others. I'm too lazy to write them out.

Feedback is very welcome. Constructive criticism is love.

Love,

Sly.


	5. Part the Fifth

Music Meme (Part the Fifth)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (England; FrUK/RussLand/UKUS/EngCan?; Hetalia)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1. Jace Everett – Bad Things

He walked calmly into the tightly packed bar with a twisted grin on his face. He skirted around grimy tables, ignoring the dust motes that danced in the air, and the gritty wooden floor. He walked straight to the dance floor, slow sway in his step. His green eyes locked onto startling blue across the sea of dancers and he laughed, starting to move slowly, sensually, to the music.

He made his way towards him through the crowd and one hot hand found its way on his hip. "When you came in, my air went out."

He just smiled, green eyes twinkling, and whispered back, "I wanna do bad things with you."

---

2. Against Me! – Cavalier Eternal

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked through the room, tossing miscellaneous items into a bag as he went, ignoring Francis' hopeless look from his perch on the bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. We're both at fault, we're both to blame."

Without even turning, he cut off whatever excuse Francis was about to let fly by stating bluntly, "And it wasn't the other men, cause there were other women."

Finally, he turned around, locking eyes with the Frenchman. "This just isn't love; it's just the remorse of a loss of a feeling. Even if I stayed, it wouldn't be the same."

As he picked up his bag and slung it over his back. At the door, he turned and said, "Someday I'll call, and you'll tell me how much better off you've been on your own."

---

3. Against Me! – Even at Our Worst We're Still Better than Most

"You can have it all!"

He shouted, arms splayed wide, screaming over the pouring rain. "I ain't got the heart to fight, no."

He trembled with exhaustion and his head was pounding. He was on the verge of completely breaking down.

His green eyes sought out Alfred and Francis, and he gave them a mocking bow, wet blond hair flopping into his eyes. "For the asshole I am, apologies in full."

A laugh burst from his lips and he tilted his head back, eyes wide. His voice sounded soft as he whispered, "But please, leave me alone."

---

4. Puddle of Mudd – She Hates Me

Arthur lounged back in the large plush chair, limbs thrown haphazardly over the arms, half-empty bottle hanging limply from his fingertips. Glazed green eyes sought out blue and he laughed.

"When I met him, I thought he was grand. Fell in love. Hah. Went well for a week or two before it all came unglued. Dammit, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip. Who the hell am I kidding? I was living one big lie."

Francis gave him an uncharacteristically concerned glance and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Ireland." He laughed, "He fuckin' hates me."

He took a deep swill of the amber liquid swirling at the bottom of the bottle and continued, "I'm a fool for all I've said. I tried too hard, and he tore my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away."

Francis looked on helplessly as Arthur tipped his head back and lapsed into drunken giggles.

"Oh well. I never got any action anyway."

---

5. Staind – Tangled Up In You

The soft strains of a melody floated through the air. Warm arms circled his waist and he rested his cheek against the taller mans neck as they spun.

He could feel Francis smiling into his hair and he sighed, warm breath puffing against the Frenchman's bare skin. Burying his nose into the crook of his neck, Arthur muttered, "When this song is over, we never speak of this again."

He felt the slight bounce of Francis' shoulders and the hot breath against his ear as he laughed. The Frenchman ignored Arthur, softly singing along under his breath. "In this world where nothing else is true, here I am still tangled up in you."

The arms around his waist tightened, bringing him even closer.

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed.

---

6. Rise Against – Everchanging

"Have you ever been a part of something that you thought would never end, and then of course, it did?"

His question was met only by a profound silence, punctuated only by the scuff of awkward feet on polished hardwood floors.

He refused to look at the other man, keeping leaf-green eyes focus on the task in front of him. His clothes were flung hap-hazard into his suitcase, littered with an odd assortment of knickknacks and photos and faerie dust.

"What are you doing,_ L'Angleterre_?"

He sighed heavily, still avoiding his searching gaze. "There's nothing simple when it comes to you and I, always something in this everchanging life and it probably always will."

He turned his tired eyes back to his work and methodically zipped up his bag. "The best parts of this has come and gone."

He grabbed the suitcase in a firm grip and brushed past Francis, never meeting his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

Arthur paused, eyes downward, blond hair tumbling into his eyes. A deep breath, he glanced up, catching Francis' gaze and holding it.

"You can't leave me if I'm already gone."

---

7. FM Static – Tonight

England scrubbed at his cheek and sniffed. The stars winked innocently down at him from the blackened sky as he drew in a shaky breath, holding it for a long moment to stifle a sob.

Blurred emerald eyes fixed on the brightest star in the sky, he whispered, "Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up, and my god, I need your loving hands to come a pick me up."

He wrapped his thin arms around himself, hugging himself tight. The grass tickled his neck and he felt the dampness of the earth seeping into his clothes. A tiny smile graced his lips as he continued, "But every night I miss you I can just look up, just like you said, and know the stars are holding you tonight."

A puff of hot breath escaped his lips as he shut his eyes. His smile turned bitter and he swallowed past the growing lump in his throat.

"But, you know My King, I never thought not having you here now would hurt so much."

---

8. Blink 182 – Aliens Exist

"I swear to god, I'm telling the truth."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred, disbelief shining on his face as he deadpanned, "So there's an _alien_ hiding in your _closet_."

Alfred flung his arms in the air, nearly hitting poor Matthew in the face. "Yes!"

Matthew and Arthur exchanged sceptical glances. "Uh-huh."

"His name is Tony!"

Alfred was met with black looks. "You are non-believers."

He scowled at them, turning to stoop out the door. He paused at the doorframe, tossing back, "I'm not like you guys."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Something floating and green and most definitely not of faerie origin burst from the closet and followed after Alfred; Arthur choked on his tea.

---

9. Rise Against – Prayer of the Refugee

Arthur coughed into the crook of his arm, filthy, matted blond locks tumbling dawn into his eyes.

The cold bit into his bones as he staggered through his broken streets, brushing shoulders with his people. He studied each of their faces. They looked every bit as tattered and ragged and war torn as he did. And yet they still held their heads high.

He coughed again, scratching at his cheek, smearing dirt under one eye. He looked down to hide his smile.

He wandered for hours. He walked until his legs were numb and his back ached and his heels bled. He stopped only when a strong, clean hand hitched his elbow, hauling him backwards.

Arthur looked up, dazed, into the concerned blue eyes of Alfred. He was frowning, clean white skin standing out in the dirty streets. He sighed pityingly.

"Let me help you."

He jerked his arm violently back, spitting, "I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now."

As he walked away, Arthur looked at his retreating back and murmured, "You'll just let me down."

---

10. Streetlight Manifesto – We Will Fall Together

England barked out a harsh laugh that echoed along the trampled valley.

He was squashed shoulder to shoulder with his men, his women, his _people_. They were all bloodstained, filthy, bruised and bleeding, but they stood tall. Never beaten, never broken.

The cloying stench of blood and gunpowder filled the air as dawn broke over the horizon. The line of ever-advancing enemies began creeping closer, closer.

England stepped forward, breaking formation. A sufficient distance away, he spun on one muddy heel and studied his people. He caught every eye he could, committing every single face to memory. And then he smiled, a fierce, bloodthirsty thing that was reflected back by his every man and women.

"This is it." He said, shaking, not from fear but anticipation. "This is it."

He paused to glance over to the troops surrounding them. His smile turned feral.

"We are British. We are strong. We are one. _We will not be victims._"

They roared in agreement, fists thrust heavenward. The armies of the world surrounded them, baying for their blood.

England smiled. "And when we fall, we will fall together. No one will catch us, we will catch ourselves. No one will understand what we've done."

And then, as if on cue, the world descended into madness.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. It's been a while. A looooooooong while. Life's gotten in the way. So suck it.  
And here! Something new before Christmas!

Lots of France in this one. I don't really know why. It just sort of panned out that way. And still no Russia! This will have to be remedied soon.

And here, just because, have some notes!

Number 7 - King Arthur is the only person I could think of that Arthur would be crying over off the top of my head, well besides Princess Di, but I already did one on her.

Number 9 - Post-war!Arthur here. No specifications on what war.

Number 10 - The Fall of Britain. I don't know what happened to set off ApocalypseNow, but it happened. I actually really like how this one turned out, no matter how rushed and sloppy it is.

As always, if you don't understand or don't get something, just ask. I don't bite. Promise.

Feedback is very welcome. Constructive criticism is love.

Love,

Sly.


End file.
